amu and ikuto
by tiki0112number2
Summary: ok so this is just amu and ikuto meet by bumping into eachother wile amu is walking to school what kind who knows what ikuto will do when they meet again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING K!
1. Chapter 1

Amus prov

Ran: ...AMU WAKE UP!

Amu: Ahh! I woke up to Ran yelling in my face 

Ran: Amu your going to be late for school hurry! 

Amu: OH crap!

I got up and dressed as fast as I could I came down stairs in my cool and spicy style

Amu: see ya

As I walked out the door, I swore I could have heard my parents say "Cool & Spicy!"(Ok I know I suck don't judge me! ive never written a story before!)

I ran "almost there!

Ahh! I fell but it didn't hurt why didn't it hurt? I opened my eyes to see blue-violet eyes staring right into mine

Amu: OH! Im sorry

I quickly got off

Well see you around! I waved and started back to my school

IKUTO PROV

Wow she was cute her eyes were so pretty...can't wait till I see her again

Well that's it so far! Sorry not very good at writing thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Amus pov**

**Yes made it just in time! 2 min till class starts.... i walked to the desk next to the window and sat down enjoying the view**

**RING RING RING!**

**i turned to face the front of the class only to see that boys eyes staring into mine**

**Amu: Ehhh!?**

**i wasnt expecting that i nearly had a heart attack**

**Boy: Hi im ikuto**

**Amu : Hi ikuto im Amu**

**just then the teacher walked in and said...**

**Teacher: hello class im Mr. Ahh **

**he fell flat on his face**

**Amu: what a clumsy teacher**

**After School**

*** sigh * what a day....**

**Ikuto: Hey whats up?**

**Amu: nothing much you?**

**Ikuto: nothing really....so can i walk you home?**

**Amu: sure just turn left at apple street first house to your right**

**the rest of the walk was pretty quiet**

**Amus house**

**Amu: Ikuto thanks for walking me home**

**then i was pushed to my front door his lips crashed into mine**

**My eyes widened **

**What THE HECK IS HE DOING!**

**i slapped him right across the face and ran into my home**

**Ikuto pov**

**what the heck did i just do?! I hope she doesn't hate me for it..........**

well thats it for now thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Amu pov

Holy crap why did he kiss me?! thank goodness tomorrows Saturday

THE Next Day

Dear amu

papa, amu and i are going out of town this week take care of the house!

Amu:*sigh* well at least they left me some cash..... better get some food then

STORE

ramen, eggs, .....OH i almost forgot the Milk

i tearned atound the corner only to see ikuto getting some food

Amu :oh crap what am i going to do???!

why are you wispering to youself?

oh crap dont tell me

Amu :heh heh hi ikuto...........

Ikuto:look can i talk to you for a sec...

Amu:ummm..........sure let me just buy this stuff ok...

ikuto :ok

The Park

Ikuto: im sory about the other day i dont know what happend.......

Amu: dont worry about it lets just forget it ok

Ikuto: ok

the rest of the time it was rather quiet so i decided to bring a topic up or something

Amu: hey ikuto did you finish your homework?

Ikuto:: no

Amu: well you want to do it together?

Ikuto: sure let go to my house and get my homework and stuff

Amu: ok

Ikutos house

Ikuto :ok i got my stuff lets head over to your house

Amus house

Ikuto :ok so the awnser to number 45 is D right?

Amu :No its A

Ikuto: D!

Amu: A!

Ikuto: D!

Amu: A!

Ikuto: look its 25 over 100% And 6 over X so you times 100 by 6 then divide by 25 and you get......C

.........

narrator pov

Your really annoying you know that? amu said playfuly to ikuto

well i could say the same thing about u! ikuto said back

amu laughed

*Yawn*

gosh what time is it 11:00pm

wow its that late already?

yup.... hey were are your parents?

they went someware with my little sister like always

they let their 15 year old dauter in there house all alome?

yea so what?

dont u think thats kind of irresponsible?

who cares...... its not like there never home or anything there here about 1 week then the next there gone so it isnt that irresponsible... is it?

whatever you wanna belive ikuto said heading twords the door

Bye ikuto see u monday!

bye

well thats it if i think of anything ill make sure to put it up as fast as i can k ^_^

Review if u like it ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Amu:UGG im so tierd!All this time i cant get the time ikuto kissed me out of my head!

Suu:Dont worry amu-chan! everything will be just fine desu~

Miki:or maybe your just in love with him...

Amu: NO FREAKING WAY! I WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH A PERV LIKE HIM!

Ran: WOULD YOU GUYS BE QUIET! gosh some people are trying to sleep! its 1:00 in the freaking morning!

Amu: jeez Ran! touchy!

*the next day after school*

Amu:Hi ikuto! whats up?

Ikuto:nothing much u?

amu:nothing so what u wanna do today?

Ikuto:wow your really girly today sure nothing happend?

*amu thought back to the conversation from last night*

she blushed

Amu:n-no

Ikuto:uhh...ok then how bout we get a bite to eat?

Amu:sure!

*some restrant*

Amu:umm ill have a monster burger and fries and a chocolate shake please!

"if you eat that youll get faaaaaaaaaaaaattttt"ikuto said teasingly

shut up will ya! amu said blushing

"anyway" ikuto looked up at the waitor who was looking at amu with a lusty look on is face

"ill have the same" ikuto said glareing at the waitor

waitor:alright then be right back

Im going to use the bathroom be right back!

the waitor came back with there food

waitor: Hey dude anyway you could hook me up with your sister! shes freakin hot!

ikuto: first thing shes not my sister and back off now or ill find you and kick your a**

waitor: what you gonna do if i dont?

Ikuto:ill do this

ikuto pushed him accross the room

Waitor: BRING IT!

~cliffhanger!~

ok well thats it for now sorry i havent updated i just couldnt figure out what to right and ikuto and the waitor kind of sound wierd so.  
anyway heres the chapter Ill UPDATE SOON! L8R! oh and REVIEW PLZ! oh and chapter 3 in the note it was supposed to say ami! oops lol 


End file.
